Sometimes You Need a Catalyst Snowbarry
by EmeraldGuardian7
Summary: [COMPLETE] This follows the Snowbarry kiss in 1x19. This is my take of what happens when Barry finds out. It also deals with Caitlin and Barry discovering their feelings for each other and the complications that ensue when Ronnie returns.
1. The Revelation

_**Author Notes:**__ This is my first FanFiction ever so it probably isn't that good but I hope you guys enjoy. I have always loved Arrow and have recently become addicted to the flash. I have been a huge Snowbarry shipper from the beginning. This is my take on Barry finding out about the shape shifter meta-human kissing Caitlin as well as a Snowbarry spin on the leaked photos from later this season showing a possible Caitlin / Ronnie wedding. Again I hope you guys like my take on this and please let me know how I did by writing a review!_

**Barry's POV:**

It's been 5 days since that day. The day that changed everything. The day where I was knocked unconscious, tied up and locked in my bedroom closet. The day where a meta-human framed Eddie for murder, took my place at S.T.A.R. Labs and took the form of my friends to try and confuse me while he attacked me. And the thing is… that isn't even the worst of it. That was the day where my suspicions, no, my worst nightmare was confirmed. Harrison Wells is the Reverse Flash. The man who took me in for nine months when I was in a coma. The man who helped me discover my powers and pushed me to train more and always get faster. The fearless leader of our team keeping me safe and helping me make a difference in my city. This is the man who killed my mother.

After hanging around Wells' layer for longer than was probably safe. Cisco, Caitlin and I quickly snuck out of S.T.A.R. Labs and met up at my home calling Joe and Eddie on the way to fill them in on what we had discovered. After exhausting much of the night debating our possibilities, we tiredly went our separate ways to get a few hours' sleep before dawn. Now here I am 5 days later and still no closer to knowing what to do about Wells. The stress of the situation has been eating away at me, making me tense and liable to snap at unsuspecting passersby for no apparent reason. I finally had the power to get to the bottom of the mystery that had been plaguing me for most of my life but not the power to do anything about it. The only thing keeping me from going completely postal was knowing that I was not alone. Having the support of Joe, Eddie, Cisco and most importantly Caitlin. Caitlin is my rock. Patching me up when I fall down, holding me together when it seems all hope is lost and laughing with me through the good times. What made this so special is that this relationship goes both ways, with everyone actually. We all need each other to get through this and that's what we all have… each other.

If anything good came out of the last week it would be Iris and Eddie finally getting over their dispute. I guess Eddie's close brush with prison and Iris' meta-human experience were enough for her to forgive Eddie for keeping secrets from her. "Secrets that I forced Eddie to keep," my guilty mind shouts back at me. At least they are back to some semblance or normalcy and I'm happy for them… wait! WHAT?! Did I just say I was happy that Eddie and Iris are back together and that I'm HAPPY for them? I pause and consider this for a moment. It's true. No jealousy erupts in my chest at the thought of them together. I think about the implications of this and its cause before cutting myself short with a thought fret with denial, "The lack of sleep must really be getting to me. I don't even have the energy to care anymore."

"Barry!" Caitlin's voice cut through the fog in my mind like a knife through butter, suddenly bringing me back to the present. Realizing that I must have been staring at the computer screen for too long without moving. I quickly glance up to see her worried expression and try to give a reassuring smile, not quite sure that it worked. Apparently it didn't because she continues on, "Barry… are you ok?"

"I'm good," I reply quickly. Good? Yeah right? Adding a "fine" right after. What does she expect me to say? After everything that's happened lately, how could I be good? Be fine? But with a quick glance at my surroundings, seeing Wells talking to Cisco nearby I calm my inner turmoil. Plus, Caitlin didn't deserve me to snap at her. She is going through everything I am too. So being at a loss for words, say, "fine" again, more subdued this time, while nodding my head.

I reach out to try to reassure her with a hug only to have her flinch and pull away from me. She quickly tries to cover her reaction with a smile and by leaning into my hug but not before I notice her bottom lip moving between her teeth when she thinks I can't see. My heart skips a beat when this happens. Something has happened. Something is not right. For the past 5 days Caitlin had been acting strange. Not strange as in she had just found out that her mentor and trusted friend was a super-powered meta-human, who had been lying about needing a wheelchair, had a secret room within S.T.A.R. Labs, had killed the real Harrison Wells as well as my mother. No. She was acting strangely towards me. It was in the subtle things; avoiding the small ways we had always comforted each other, the hugs, the holding hands, the jokes and the looking each other in the eye. It was as if I'd done something to her. Wait… 5 days… I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before… maybe** I** had done something to her.

**Caitlin's POV:**

I silently curse myself for being so careless. It didn't seem that Barry noticed anything though. Ill just have to be more careful. Fighting the urge to pull away from his embrace I'm no longer sure that I wanted too. Even though I should have more pressing concerns on my mind with Wells and the Reverse Flash, it was the other the event from that day that seemed to hang in my thoughts lately.

Barry released his tight hold with a sigh and took a step back. Then as if reading my thoughts from only moments before asked the question that I had been dreading would inevitably come up, "So um. A couple days ago, you know, when I was unconscious in my closet. What did I, or the other me I should say, do here at S.T.A.R. Labs? I didn't try to hurt you guys or anything right?" He winced at the last part. My actions towards him must not have gone as unnoticed as I thought. That's when the panic started to bubble up inside of me. I can't tell him what happened! Why not, my more logical self shoots back. It was the shape shifter who kissed me! But with a sinking feeling I realized the reason I didn't want to talk about it was the same reason I was initially so relieved when I found out that it wasn't really Barry. I was relieved that I didn't have to deal with the aftermath of such a moment and what it meant about us, our relationship and about me.

"No, no, nothing happened," I tried to reply normally but upon hearing myself knew that my voice was several octaves higher than it should have been.

"Ok good but what did happen here? Cisco wasn't here when it happened and I don't really want to ask Wells," he asked.

Why wouldn't he just let this go! I went over the story, leaving out a few details, "well you, I mean he, arrived and nothing really happened… I was just working on the drug to counteract his powers and then Iris showed up." At the mention of Iris' name Barry frowned causing my heart to plummet. What did I expect? Hearing that the woman he loves was involved in a dangerous situation like this should give him concern but more importantly why did I care? He must not have any confidence in us being able to keep her safe.

After I pausing briefly I continued on, "and then I guess he was going to kill us but Wells' realized that it wasn't you and tasered him." Not thinking that I could handle this conversation going on much longer I added, "Got to get home and get some rest. Haven't been sleeping well lately," while piling all of my work into my arms and hurrying out the door before he could ask anything else.

**Barry's POV:**

Ok, something else was definitely up with Caitlin. There were so many more questions I wanted to ask her, especially about what Iris had been doing at S.T.A.R. Labs. Even though I had longed to tell Iris my secret for months now, the thought of her here made me uncomfortable. Caitlin and I… and Cisco had a dynamic that worked here and he didn't want Iris screwing that up for them. Even though that may sound like a weird thought to have about one of your best friends. Wait? When did Iris start becoming one of my best friends instead of my best friend or even when did I stop thinking of her as the woman I loved? The past several weeks, things that I have always believed in have been severely tested or broken leaving my emotions all jumbled. That had to explain my strange feelings and worries around Iris and Caitlin lately. How could I expect to find out that my mentor killed my mother without it affecting me in some way? With these thoughts floating around in my head I was unable to process anything to say while Caitlin gathered here belongings and left looking as confused and troubled as I felt.

Knowing that I had to find out what had really happened that day in order to fix whatever happened, I began to think of ways I could get Caitlin to open up. It was then that I remembered Cisco bringing up the security camera footage within S.T.A.R. Labs the other day. Thinking that I could recreate the process I headed towards one of the computer workstations. After a little trial and error I finally brought the files up and breathed a sigh of relief seeing the past weeks footage had not been cleared out yet. Finding the appropriate time stamp I doubled clicked on the icon bringing the file up. I began skimming through the feeds bracing myself to see what had happened to cause such strain on my relationship with Caitlin but not expecting to find what I did. I was looking at myself yet I knew had not been there.

The other me was standing behind Caitlin, closer than usual. She turned around giving a confused grin, saying something I would never hear, then moving to the other side of the lab. My doppelganger padded slowly after her like a predator stalking his prey. It was then, that the fire started burning in my core, scared to see what happened next, but eyes glued to the screen nonetheless. He arrived behind her again, saying something else, reaching out grabbing her arm and spinning her towards him and leaning in for a kiss. The fire that had been slowly smoldering in my core erupted up through my whole body, as did my rage. How dare he even touch my Caitlin! They broke a part for moment before resuming their previous activities and that was when the realization hit me. Caitlin was kissing me, him, back. All of the anger and all of the rage disappeared as quickly as it had come. Leaving one resounding thought that even surprise me… that should be me there.

And that is where my world fell apart. All the things I had thought I knew about how I felt, all the times I had denied it, all the possibilities I had been to scared and too stupid to even consider shattered. My feelings for Iris that had been slowly slipping away so slowly that I hadn't even noticed, so I that I only hung on to them out of sheer habit. Only one thing was certain, Dr. Snow and I, were going to have another chat tomorrow.

I ran back over to Joe's just in time for dinner. The huge grin plastered across my face earning me a raise eyebrow in my direction but I didn't care. One thought continuously looping through my head: She thought it was me and kissed me back anyway!

**Caitlin's POV:**

I knew I had made a mistake leaving S.T.A.R. Labs early the moment I arrived home and finished the dishes piled in my sink within 10 minutes. Without anything else to distract me from my thoughts, like I had been attempting to do for days, I was now forced to face them. I still knew it would probably be easier to just to tell him and move past this. Knowing him if I didn't make a big deal out of it, he probably try to crack some kind of joke or something but that was the problem. He wouldn't know that I had willingly participated even if I hadn't thought it through at the time. And if I told him that, I knew how he would respond. He is in love with Iris and for some reason that was bothering me for the first time. I just couldn't take the rejection right now, yet the question being what exactly was the rejection to? What do I really want? It must be the loneliness getting to me. Then a wave of guilt hit me. Ronnie is still alive and out there and I'm not really sure how our relationship stands as it is. The last time he was here I realized how much things had changed between us but things used to be so simple before the particle accelerator. Before people controlling the weather, teleporting, changing appearances and before super speed. Before Barry… and these confusing mess of feelings that I was now constantly plagued by.

_Knock. Knock._

A rapping on the front door interrupted my train of thought. My thoughts went immediately to Barry. Knowing him, he was here to be his relentless self and find out what was wrong with me. After my initial moment of butterflies in the pit of my stomach I began to move towards the door. Friends or something more, tonight they were going to find out what exactly was going on between them. Letting go of my fears about how he would feel or probably not feel I put a smile on my face. I opened the door, expecting to see an answering one on his face. But it wasn't there because it wasn't Barry standing on my doorstep. I felt my mouth drop open into a look of shock. Standing there staring into the face I least expected to see, I heard the name pass my lips without consciously deciding to speak it, "Ronnie?"

_**Author Note 2:**__ If you've made it this far, thank you! I really hope you have enjoyed the story so far! I will for sure be writing at least one more chapter, of I think around equal length or longer, but may write more if I get ideas to continue the story from where I have planned so far. Since this is my first story I would appreciate any reviews to let me know what you think and what could be improved. Again thank you for reading!_


	2. The Morning After

_**Author Notes:**__ This is my first FanFiction ever so it probably isn't that good but I hope you guys enjoy. I have always loved Arrow and have recently become addicted to the flash. I have been a huge Snowbarry shipper from the beginning. This chapter begins the next morning after the last one left off. I think I have decided to make this story at least 3 parts now, maybe more. This part will probably be mostly dramatic with the same feel as the first part but the third should have some action. Don't worry Snowbarry shippers I'm on your team, it will all turn out well! ;) Again please leave me a review and let me know how I did! Thanks for reading! _

**Barry's POV:**

I entered S.T.A.R. Labs the next morning still feeling the buzz of excitement after last night's revelation. Sure, I was beginning to feel the nerves associated with the big step I was planning on taking today but I knew it would all be worth it once I saw her face. Yet when I arrived, the only one present in the room was Cisco, toiling away with something on the desk. Approaching the table I asked Cisco, "Where's Caitlin? She's usually here by now." Actually, I don't think I've ever seen her late for work. Not even the time she was kidnapped and almost killed. The next day she was right back to work as if nothing had happened.

"She texted me about an hour ago and said she would be in a bit late," Cisco responded with a shrug. I spent the next 40 minutes pacing through the room trying to clear my thoughts yet only succeeded in creating more doubt around what I was planning to do. What if she didn't feel the same? What if I had misread her reaction? Cisco didn't seem to notice my dilemma, too engrossed in whatever he was doing. Eyes staying fixed to the screen as he plugged his new device in. I was about to ask him what it was in an attempt to distract myself when I heard the distinctive sound of heels coming down the hall. A sound I had come so accustomed to hearing throughout S.T.A.R. Labs that I no longer paid it any notice but today it consumed my whole attention. It was then that I knew what I had to do. I wasn't going to do the same thing I did to Iris. I never wanted to be too late again; having to admit how I felt when she was already in a relationship with Eddie was pure torture, a mistake never to be made again. As she came around the corner the smile on her face filled my vision giving me the confidence I needed, I strode confidently across the room towards her. It was then that I noticed she was not alone. I felt my heart sinking like a stone as I noticed her arm looped around another. Glancing upwards I took in Ronnie's figure beside Caitlin. Seeing me he gave a smile. A smile I don't think I was or ever would be capable of returning.

Cisco quickly noticed the new arrivals and gave a cry of delight at seeing Ronnie. They quickly began talking and catching up. The whir of a motor was the only indication that Wells had also entered the room. "Ah, Mr. Raymond. What a pleasant but, "Harrison only paused for a half a second before continuing, "unexpected surprise."

As if being able to read the direction of his thoughts, Caitlin quickly addressed the room, "Ronnie has successfully been able to stabilize himself while staying separate from Dr. Stein. He wanted to come and help us with our mission." Suddenly Caitlin began to look slightly flustered before continuing, "and since Ronnie and I never officially called off our engagement, and he's going to be around a lot more now, we decided to go ahead and get married." I felt like I had been stabbed through the heart with a knife. How could this be happening? How could I be the fastest man alive yet always end up being too late? But Caitlin wasn't done yet as she quickly added, "This weekend. We thought we could all go stay in a hotel and have a small service. We don't need anything fancy." She beamed around at everyone in the room. I heard my own audible intake of breath at this news, as the knife in my chest was twisted in deeper. Caitlin eyes met mine and I saw her smile flicker as her eyebrows creased into a slight frown but she quickly replaced it with another smile. Somehow, even though it was one of the hardest things I had ever done, I gave a brief smile and embraced Caitlin, wishing her and Ronnie well before excusing myself and slipped out the door before I could betray my true thoughts. For once, as I exited S.T.A.R. Labs, I walked at a normal pace; letting the events of the past few minutes sink in but even that didn't last long before being interrupted.

"Hey, Barry!" I heard Ronnie's voice echo down the hall towards me. I stopped and turned allowing him a moment to catch up.

"Hey… congrats again man! I'm really happy for you two," my voice trailed off at the end as I replied knowing I didn't sound very convincing.

He gave a small grimace before continuing, "I know what you must be thinking." Panic and disbelief started to flutter in my chest. How could he know? Was I that easy to read? "You were around for Caitlin when I was… gone. And you probably saw how hard it was for her but I don't want you to worry. I wont leave her again. Well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, to thank you. As you know it can be hard for Cait to open up to people." I cringed internally upon hearing the nickname I had become so fond of using, feeling it no longer held the same sentiment. "From what I see you guys are pretty close. She needed someone to help her get through everything that happened. I'm glad she had you around."

"No, no. That's not it… I." Pausing quickly I changed courses on what I was saying. "I know how much you two care about each other. And she has helped me just as much or more than I have helped her."

"Good. I hope that since I'll be around now, we can become friends. You seem like a good guy." He said holding out his hand to shake, which I did before muttering my excuses about prior plans, escaping outside as fast as possible, all thoughts of walking at a normal pace forgotten, so I ran and ran, no destination in sight. Just trying to escape the conflicting emotions warring inside of me yet knowing deep down that this was the one thing I could not outrun. How was it that this was the second time this had happened to me yet it felt even worse?

_**Author Note 2:**__ Again don't worry by the time I finish this story all will be well. Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and let me know how I am doing. Hope to have the next chapter up sooner this time. _


	3. Coming to Terms

_**Author Notes:**__ This is my first FanFiction ever so it probably isn't that good but I hope you guys enjoy. I have always loved Arrow and have recently become addicted to the flash. I have been a huge Snowbarry shipper from the beginning. This chapter begins partway through the last one but from Caitlin's POV and may feature some more of Barry's depending on how long I decide to make this chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy and leave me a review! :D_

**Caitlin's POV:**

I watched Barry leave the lab slowly for once. A small frown again appearing on my face, deepening even more as Ronnie made to follow him out. For some reason, the thought of those two talking to each other on their own made me more than a little nervous. As if by them speaking to each other, I would be caught doing something wrong, with my hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. But that was ridiculous! Barry had been acting strange though. I was sure that he would be happy for me. He knew better than anyone how hard losing Ronnie was for me. Though he went through the motions, his smile had never reached his eyes. It was not the same smile as the ones I had grown so accustomed to sharing with him. The initial look on his face when I announced my plans to get married this weekend was actually something very familiar to me. It was the look he had permanently etched on his face for months watching Eddie and Iris get closer. Wait… was he jealous? No… what if he had feelings for me too? No! That's impossible, he loves Iris and what do I mean "too"? He's my friend nothing more. That kiss last week wasn't even with him and I was only responding because it had felt so good to be close to someone. After being alone for so long I forgot how nice it felt, but none of that mattered anymore… I had Ronnie back. I was about to get everything that I'd ever dreamt about since the particle accelerator explosion. How many people got to get their fiancé back from the dead? Who else was lucky enough to get this kind of second chance? So I should be happy… right?

Breaking free of this train of thought, before I could spiral out of control, I focused on this weekend, returning to the conversation with Cisco and Wells, almost forgetting everything that had happened recently. It was if things were back to the way they were a year ago. I happily chatted about what I was planning for this weekend as I saw Ronnie slip back into the room. He came over with a smile wrapping his arm around my shoulders. The rest of the day passed by quickly with talk of the future yet my thoughts never strayed far from my scarlet speedster… out there… running on his own.

**Barry's POV:**

My aimless running didn't last long and without consciously deciding to do so, I found myself at the bar where Caitlin and I had performed our rendition Summer Lovin. Of course I end up here! I ran to get away from everything related to Caitlin and I end up in the place where it all began. Because I now realized this was the beginning, the beginning of our new relationship, the next phase in our friendship that lead to these feelings. It began here even if I didn't realize it at the time. I had been too focused on getting over Iris to realize that I already had.

Since I was already here, I took a seat at the bar ordering a drink out of habit before remembering my predicament ever since becoming the Flash. So not wanting to return to S.T.A.R. Labs, and not having anywhere else I felt I could go, I wasted away my afternoon, moping in sweet sobriety, though I did try to prove Caitlin's theory wrong… over and over. When I had sufficiently sulked about how much my life sucked, I decided it was time to face my friends. Even if Caitlin and I were never to be together I still needed to be there for her, just like she was there to patch me up every time I got hurt. I owed her that much.

When I arrived back to S.T.A.R. Labs I braced myself and steeled my emotions. I affixed a smile on my face and flashed into the room only to stop when I realized I was alone… or almost alone. A voice spoke from behind me for the second time today making me almost jump out of my skin, "Hey, Barry. Everyone's already left for the day but I just stayed behind to set up some of my stuff." Damn it! Why did he always have to sneak up on me?!

"Hey…" I begin cheerfully, "Ronnie. That's ok was just coming in to drop off the suit and check in." I realize after an awkward moment of silence that I had made no move to do what I had just said. So cursing myself internally I walked over at a normal speed to place my suit into the case in the other room. I was going to have to get used to talking to Ronnie eventually now that he was going to be around all the time after marrying… I couldn't even finish the thought so I seized the opportunity to prove that I could hold a normal conversation, "So, this weekend, huh? The big event!" Perfect Barry! 'The Event.' Just generic enough that it could be anything. Oh god, I'm referencing myself in the third person now. I need help.

"Yeah, I don't know if I'd call it the big event as we want to keep it low key…" he replied with his voice trailing off at the end. For the first time I'd ever seen I saw Ronnie look sort of nervous before continuing, "This may sound a little odd, I know we don't really know each other that well, but would you be my best man? I don't really have anyone else."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement but I somehow managed a weak reply, "Wow… ummm. Wouldn't you rather have Cisco? You guys worked together for years?"

"Cisco's great and we are really close but, well, like I said before, you were there for Caitlin when she needed someone. I know she thinks of you of a really good friend and that's who I want in our wedding. Plus Cisco kept talking about getting ordained online. I thought he was kidding but I'm sort of scared to find out." He said with a grin.

"Sure… I would lo-, that will be great," I continued my stuttering for a moment more before finally getting my mind straight as it went on to darker thoughts. "We'll have to make sure to find a way to keep Wells busy this weekend. Maybe a conference he can't miss or something… I don't know," I continued rambling off ideas before noting Ronnie's confused expression.

"What are you talking about? Dr. Wells is a great friend of mine. A mentor. He's like family. Why wouldn't I want him at my wedding?" Ronnie asked, obviously unaware of the recent discoveries we had made.

What I said next I am not proud of. The moment it came out of my mouth I know I shouldn't have said it. I was better than that. I don't take cheap shots like that at someone. I'm the Flash. I'm a hero, but you know what it felt pretty good. "What? You don't know? Caitlin didn't tell you?" I said, hearing the sense of smugness in my own voice.

To be completely honest, I did almost tell him right there. I almost told him about my past, about how his mentor was not the man he thought he was, was not the man we all thought he was but that small part of me that was enjoying this moment made me hold my tongue. Caitlin must not have told him for a reason. It's not my place to intrude… right? I quickly got up before my conscious could overpower me. I wished him a good night and left him sitting there still looking slightly confused and hurt. As I ran home I couldn't help the small smile on my face. I still had my Caitlin and even though it was probably not a good thing, I was happy that there were still things she wanted to share with me and not him. Cisco sent me a text soon later saying Ronnie was inquiring about what was going with Wells but he hadn't said anything, thinking it was best for him to talk to Caitlin. This small moment of euphoria didn't last long though as Ronnie's words replayed themselves in my head: _I know she thinks of you of a really good friend…_ A friend, and that was all I would ever be no matter what I do or who I love.

_**Author Note 2:**__ Another chapter before reaching one of the main events. I keep on finding more details I want add in first. Next chapter will deal with the Wedding finally though… all may not go according to plan. That's all I'll say. ;) Again, don't worry! Snowbarry will be ever stronger after going through all of this to realize how much they mean to each other. Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and let me know how I am doing. Hope to have the next chapter up on the weekend. It will be a longer one I think so may take a few days to write. _


	4. Putting it to the Test

_**Author Notes:**__ This is my first FanFiction ever so I hope you guys enjoy. I have always loved Arrow and have recently become addicted to the flash. I have been a huge Snowbarry shipper from the beginning. Just wanted to do a quick shout out to everyone who has been following my story and writing me reviews! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! Especially to Kpolk87 for inspiring me to write my first fic and leading the charge in the Snowbarry community on here and on twitter! This chapter deals with the day before the wedding / rehearsal and any problems that may or may not arise. ;) As always please write me a review and let me know how I am doing! :D_

**Barry's POV:**

The weekend arrived faster than I thought possible as the group of us, Ronnie, Caitlin, Cisco and I, piled into a S.T.A.R. Labs van and left for Coast City. Cisco had been able to book hotel rooms across from a park on the water where their small ceremony was set to take place. I had managed to get Wells invited to speak at a prestigious convention so that he was unable to attend. I had mentioned this to Caitlin the day before and she gave me a quick thank you and a hug once Ronnie was out of earshot but I noticed him watching us like a hawk. Obviously Caitlin still hadn't told him about the reverse flash and obviously Ronnie hadn't asked her after Cisco had refused to answer his questions. This was starting to worry me because if we weren't careful Ronnie could tip Wells off that something was up.

On the trip there I forced myself into the conversation. Joking, laughing and smiling with them all. I had decided that I would be happy for them. I had already done it once with Iris so this would be no different. If anyone deserved happiness after everything that has happened in the last year it is Caitlin. When we arrived at the hotel, we checked in. Cisco and I went to go check out the room we were sharing yet Ronnie and Caitlin didn't get off on our floor as I expected. Instead they continued up to the top floor, as Ronnie explained before we left that he had decided to go all out and order the 'Honeymoon' suite. Just another subtle reminder of what was to come two days from now, yet I kept the smile stuck to my face waving to the couple as the elevator doors closed promising to meet later for dinner. Arriving in our room I went over to my jumping on the bed and just laying there while Cisco moved around excitedly checking out the mini fridge and other appliances, commenting on how he should have brought various electronics with him.

Later after watching several programs on TV and after Cisco nearly burned down the hotel while trying to turn our coffee pot into the Super-Caffinator 3000 I realized it was time to meet Caitlin and Ronnie in the lobby. Once we met up with the couple and assured Caitlin repeatedly that we hadn't caused any trouble because she was just imagining that we smelled like burnt coffee, we decided to go out for dinner at an Italian place we had seen on the way into town. The dinner was great and I found that I actually did get along with Ronnie quite well when I wasn't focused on everything he represented in my life. It almost made me feel guilty about spending the last week wishing him gone… almost. Our night didn't end there though; we took a stroll down to the boardwalk after dinner where we had noticed a carnival was in town. After playing several games, where I may or may not have used my enhanced reflexes, I successfully won a large stuffed panda, which Cisco soon stole from me but I noticed Caitlin eyeing it up under his arm too. The night was not all fun games though because, as is prone to happen to me, I came up against something that haunted my nightmares. A tall, imposing structure that loomed over the water and made me stop dead in my tracks. A rollercoaster. Ok, you may be wondering how a super speed running meta-human could be scared by something as silly as a rollercoaster but I had a really bad experience with one when I was younger. During the first summer after the death of my mother and my father's arrest, Joe brought Iris and I to a carnival much like this one. Iris dragged me along to a rollercoaster after hearing I had never been on one. Already nervous about going on, getting stuck as the very top for over half an hour had me completely panicked and vowing to never again subject myself to this horror. So of course, the three other in my group immediately rush over. I had never seen Caitlin so excited before and since Ronnie was going, I immediately got in line as well. No one seemed to notice my disposition until we were having the bar locked into place in front of us and I let out a small squeak.

"Hey Barry, are you ok?" Caitlin asked concerned.

"Um… not a huge fan of rollercoasters… I had a bad experience when I was a kid, "I admitted but seeing Ronnie and Cisco's incredulous looks I continued with a confidence I didn't feel, "but Ill be fine. That was a long time ago. How bad can it be?"

Well it turned out it could be pretty bad. I realized how stupid an idea it was after the fact, as I stumbled down the boardwalk between Ronnie and Cisco who were supporting most of my weight. I was feeling very dizzy and my vision was swimming yet it was clear enough to see Caitlin's face that was watching me intently. She had her disapproving, "why are you so careless Barry" doctor face on that she had every time she stitched me up after returning from a mission. We soon made it back to the hotel where I collapsed onto the bed burying my head into the pillow like an ostrich with its head stuck in the sand and I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke groaning to the sound of the alarm blaring in my ear, which I took care of in short order. Which may or may not have involved the use of super speed. Cisco and I left for the dining room soon after meeting Caitlin and Ronnie who were already seated for breakfast. Over the next half hour I almost cleaned out the breakfast buffet, thanks to my enhanced metabolism, which only made me grin as I watched the shocked faces of the kitchen staff after repeatedly refilled their stations. I did not escape the events of last night for long though as Caitlin quickly suggested returning to ride more rollercoasters, causing me to nearly choke on the bagel I was eating. My face coloured quickly after that when I noticed Caitlin's suppressed giggles, as well as Ronnie and Cisco's smirk, alerting me to the fact that she was joking. I wouldn't let this escape unchallenged though as I began humming Summer Lovin just loud enough for her to hear earning me a wide eyed look. We couldn't contain it long though before we both broke out in song in between our laughs in our own little world. It wasn't until after that noticed Ronnie's small frown watching us interact but it disappeared so quickly replaced by one of his classic smiles that I was unsure if I had imagined it or not.

The rest of the day passed in blur of wandering around the downtown, shopping and enjoying the sunny day. It was the first time in a long time where I felt like a normal guy, on vacation with his normal friends; as if Wells', the Flash and the particle accelerator had never existed. This pleasant buzz I was feeling was only dampened by the fact that the wedding was now only one day away and we were currently heading to do a short rehearsal in the park across from our hotel. After wandering around for a while, Caitlin and Ronnie found the area where they wanted to perform the ceremony. I went and stood beside Ronnie as they went through the motions before tomorrow. I noticed her repeatedly glancing at me throughout the rehearsal unsure of the expression on her face. Afterwards we all went out for dinner, yet Caitlin's earlier happy demeanor seemed to be gone now. She barely said a word throughout the meal and just pushed her food around her plate. We decided to turn in early before the big day and I felt surprisingly tired after the day's activities. Cisco quickly hurried into the room mentioning something about catching the beginning of Doctor Who while I remained behind in the hall to chat for a few minutes. After saying our goodnights the couple began heading down the hallway away from me to the elevator and that's when the realization hit me. No longer in the mood to hang out with Cisco or get any sleep, I turned and flashed down the stairs to try and find somewhere to be alone._ That was one of the last moments I was going to have seeing my Caitlin Snow. _

**Caitlin's POV:**

I entered our hotel room with Ronnie behind me and quickly hurried over to the sink to wash my hands, a common practice engrained in me being a doctor. Ronnie doesn't comment on this, being used to it, but I couldn't help thinking that Barry would have made some kind of jab at me causing us to bicker back and forth for several minutes. I don't know why I can't get Barry out of my head lately, especially this weekend I couldn't help comparing the way him and Ronnie acted. I knew it was unfair to the both of them and plus I don't even know why I cared. Looking up into the mirror I saw the dread written across my face that I had been feeling all evening. I thought I had done a better job hiding it. I don't know why I'm feeling like this? This should be the happiest weekend of my life! Tomorrow I was finally getting my long awaited wedding to Ronnie! I felt Ronnie come up behind me wrapping his arms around me and without thinking I quickly pulled away before going to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok Cait?" He asked watching me from across the room.

"I'm fine," I answered quickly… too quickly.

I watched him struggle with something for a moment before looking down at my feet. I then head him say softly, "Does it have to do with Wells?" My head snapped up immediately feeling the panic start to bubble up in my chest. How does he know about Wells, I never said anything to him? I don't know why I didn't, it just never felt like the right time and this whole week went by so quickly. I saw his jaw set in frustration as I mumbled something incoherent.

"What's going on Caitlin?! Why won't you tell me anything anymore?" He asked raising his voice.

"Things have changed Ronnie!" I yelled back feeling like a cornered tiger, lashing out in desperation.

His eyes softened slowly before he continued in quieter voice, "I know things have changed but we can't do this if we don't talk. I know we have both been through a lot but I love you and I know we can make this work… together."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I… I," but the words seem to stick in my throat. I couldn't say those three simple words anymore. "I need some air," I managed to add before turning and leaving the room. I saw Ronnie's eyes follow me as I left looking haunted. I turned down the hall heading down the stairs to try and find somewhere to be alone. When I reached the main floor, I hurried across the lobby making it outside before the tears began, letting out my confusion and frustrations. I was oblivious to my surroundings so that I ran right into someone before noticing they were there. I looked up into the face I knew so well and felt myself start to calm down immediately.

"Caitlin?" Barry said as if it were a question before wrapping me in a hug when he noticed my tears. I felt safe.

_**Author Note 2:**__ Ok I didn't make it quite as far into the plot as I thought I would in this chapter but it again ended up longer than I thought. I can't believe I originally thought that this was going to be a two-part story. Thank you so much to all my readers for sticking with me this far. I hope enjoyed and as always please leave me a review to let me know how I did. _


	5. It Becomes Clear

_**Author Notes:**__ This is my first FanFiction ever so I hope you guys enjoy. I have always loved Arrow and have recently become addicted to the flash. I have been a huge Snowbarry shipper from the beginning. Just wanted to do a quick shout out to everyone who has been following my story and writing me reviews! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! We are getting down near the end of what I originally set out to write but I may write more past that. I am not quite sure yet. When I finish this I may want to try some other stories and then come back and write a sequel or continuation. Don't worry though there should be at least one more chapter after this one before I end this segment of the story. As always please write me a review and let me know how I am doing! :D_

**Barry's POV:**

"Caitlin?" I uttered the name in a half whisper. More a question than a statement as I was surprised to have her running into me out here. I came out here to escape from my friends, expecting, especially Caitlin, to be up in her room preparing for tomorrow. It was only then, a moment later that I noticed her tears. I pulled her into a hug knowing she would speak when she was ready. She buried her face into my shoulder clinging to me even tighter. Having her here, feeling her in my arms felt so right before I guiltily reprimanded myself for thinking like that. I slowly pulled away so that I could clear my head of the distraction of her being so close, yet letting her hand slide into my own, not quite ready to break contact entirely.

I heard her sniffle quietly before wiping her eyes and saying softly, "I must look ridiculous. I'm a total wreck."

"No, you look beautiful. What's going on?" I asked gently. She gave a small sad smile before looking down at her feet.

"You'll think I'm being ridiculous," she began before pausing.

I interrupted her before she could continue, "Never."

Her eyes shot up quickly looking me in the eye again. "Well… I… I know I should be excited about tomorrow, and I am but… I don't know. Things have changed. This is all I've ever wanted but I feel like I'm a different person now. Ronnie and I are pretending nothing has happened over the last year but everything is different. We live in a new world now. I just don't know what to do," she finished telling me while her eyes began to brim with tears again. I pulled her close and guided her over to a wooden bench by the grass. I kept my arm around her with her head resting on my chest while I let her cry. After a while I heard her tears stop but she remained in the same position. We stayed like that for who knows how long enjoying each other's companionship. She finally broke the silence murmuring, "I think I finally had managed to move on and then he was back. I tried to force myself back to the way I was only for him to leave again. Now he is back again and I fell into the same pattern all over again. That's why it hurts so much. I love him, I always will but the last week has felt like travelling to the past and being another person. I can't be his Caitlin anymore." We entered the silence again while I began to run my hands through her hair stroking her head. A few minutes later she began again, "I think I met someone else but I never gave it much thought. It's not mutual."

"I understand that well, "I said with a small smile hoping to lighten the mood.

"Oh my god, Barry! I'm so sorry! Look at me sitting here complaining about all my trivial problems when look at what you go through everyday with Iris!" She explained, looking ashamed.

"No! Nothing you ever say is trivial," I replied. I knew I shouldn't say anything, especially with how she was feeling right now but I needed to clear the air, "and I have been over Iris for a while now. I don't think I even realized it until recently but that's over. I'm happy for her and Eddie. I've also found someone else… and it felt so different… so much more… but it was the same situation all over again."

I met Caitlin's gaze and found her staring at me intently. It was as if we had a silent communication through the one look because it all became clear, the realization hitting me like a bus. Suddenly I felt very conscious of my body, of how close we were sitting and the scent of her perfume wafting in the air towards me. It appeared as if her eyes were sparkling in the dark as I began to slowly lean towards her. She began to do the same before stopping.

"I need to tell you something," she said suddenly still keeping unwavering eye contact. "Something happened last week when you were unconscious. Something I didn't tell you-"

"I know," I said.

"Wait what? Why didn't you say… never mind. How?" She asked.

"I looked at the surveillance tape, "I said sheepishly, feeling my face heat up.

She let out a small laugh. "Of course. Nothing can stop the Flash. He always gets his answers," she said jokingly.

I smiled slightly at her comment my eyes darting down to her lips quickly before returning to her eyes. She gave a slight nod, just a tilt of the head. I began to lean in once again. Slowly her face got closer and closer. This was the moment I had been craving. We were millimeters apart when we heard the voice, "Hey Caitlin. Are you ok? I was starting to get worr-"

We sprang apart in an instant. Our amazing moment shattered. "Ronnie," Caitlin said breathlessly. "Its not… I… um." She was at a loss for words and Ronnie was standing at the both of us frozen a look of pain on his face. He had obviously seen enough. Just when I was about to intervene and say something another pair of footsteps came running towards us, a moment later revealing the form of Cisco. He didn't seem to notice what was going on but had a panicked look on his face. Bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath he informed us, "Wells knows. He knows everything. We need to do something! Now!"

_**Author Note 2:**__ Ok, I think this was the hardest chapter for me to write. I've never done something with so much dialogue and I wanted to get this scene perfect, which I probably didn't accomplish anyway. That's why it's a little shorter but I wanted to stop here before jumping into the next section. I am hoping to have another chapter up this weekend. Thank you so much to all my readers for sticking with me this far. I hope you all enjoyed and as always please leave me a review to let me know how I did. _


	6. Confrontation

_**Author Notes:**__ I am really really sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I know I said it would be out during the same weekend as the last one and that was almost two months ago. I finished a third of the chapter that weekend but then life got crazy busy with final projects, studying for exams and graduation. I have finally been able to settle down and finish this last chapter. I really hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait. Thank you again to all my reviewers and please let me know how you like this chapter. _

**Barry's POV:**

"Wells knows. He knows everything. We need to do something! Now!" Cisco said while gasping for breath hunched over. Everything started spin around me. This was it. He would be coming for us now. I needed to protect them… protect Caitlin. I wasn't the first one to speak though. Cisco's comment seemed to have broken Ronnie out of his trance.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm tired of being lied to! I trusted that you would tell me what was going on when you were ready but now I need to know!" He said his voice getting louder and louder every passing second but when no one answered he snapped, "Caitlin?" I felt Caitlin flinch next to me at his words. Without thinking I quickly stepped in front of her. I knew Ronnie would never hurt her, he loved her, but I just instinctually felt the need to protect her from his anger. He turned his gaze to me and I saw his jaw clench tighter. Suddenly the words I was going to say died on my lips, unsure that Ronnie would show as much restraint with me.

Cisco finally managed to catch his breath before shooting a quick apologetic glance in Caitlin's direction. He stepped between us, still seeming unaware of that something had occurred before he had arrived. "We recently found out that Dr. Wells has been lying to us. He is the Reverse Flash and from the future. He caused the particle accelerator to explode on purpose," Cisco admitted. The anger left Ronnie's face replaced with a look of pure shock.

"He killed my mother when I was kid," I said quietly. Ronnie glanced between Caitlin and I quickly as if finally understanding something.

"Well lets get going then," Ronnie said before turning and walking towards the parking lot.

We soon found ourselves crammed back into the S.T.A.R. Labs van heading for Central City. I began to awkwardly explain all of our previous encounters with the Reverse Flash and what we had discovered. Our planning began shortly afterward. Ronnie informed us that Dr. Stein had actually been in town to legitimately attend the same conference that Wells had been at. Ronnie then called him to inform him of what was going on. I also called Oliver and left him a brief message outlining what was happening but seeing as I hadn't heard from him in a few weeks, we continued on under the assumption that he wouldn't get it. Even with everything that was currently going on, I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened with Caitlin or should I say what had _almost_ happened. I was shaken out of my thoughts when my phone began ringing. Looking down at my phone I saw the face that had been haunting me these past few weeks. "Its Wells," I told the rest of the group before hitting answer and putting it on speakerphone.

"Oh Barry. I knew you would discover me eventually but I can't believe I didn't realize something was up for the last few days. To be honest I knew you were getting suspicious but I didn't think you made it this far. I must be getting soft after being stuck with all of you for so long. No matter I'll just have to speed up my objectives," Wells' said, his voice emanating from the small speaker on my phone yet seeming to fill the whole car.

I had a million questions circling through my brain at that moment but I went with the most simple, hoping to keep him talking, "What do you want?"

"Barry, Barry, Barry… you'll find out soon enough but what you should be worrying about is what YOU want. Why don't we have a chat face to face and before you say anything just know you'll have company. I already have the woman you love here with me." I glanced up at Caitlin quickly confused before Well's continued, "I know Miss West would be so disappointed if you didn't show." With that the line went dead. Oh my god Iris!

Caitlin was the one to break the silence first this time, "We need to go in and get her back! Cisco and I can get her out while you two deal with Wells."

"No!" The shout escaped both Ronnie and my mouths at the same time. We glanced at each other quickly and after giving each other a slight nod, I knew we had a temporary truce. We both wanted the same thing: to keep Caitlin safe. "I'm not losing somebody else too," I continued.

"But you haven't lost Iris yet Barry and we be the only chance of us all making it out alive," Caitlin said.

"I know. I know. What I mean is I can't even take a chance of losing one of you. I can't put you in danger," I replied speaking about Cisco too yet my eyes never leaving Caitlin.

"If you haven't noticed already we're already in danger. You need our help!" Caitlin said now starting to sound annoyed. I know she doesn't like to be coddled but I could not imagine a world without her now so I didn't budge and thankfully Ronnie backed me up causing Caitlin to huff loudly and stare out the front windshield refusing to speak to us.

The rest of the drive passed by in a blur. The deafening silence in the car was a complete contrast to the chaotic turmoil going on inside my head. The van slowed to a stop on the street before the building that I had worshipped for years as the pinnacle of modern science. The building I had always dreamed of being a part of. The building where my life was changed forever. The building that had become like a second home to me this past year, yet as I looked upon it, all I felt was dread. The doors were opened quickly while Ronnie and I climbed out, both looking back over our shoulder at the remaining inhabitants of the vehicle. Again for the second time tonight we spoke in unison, "Stay in the car." We only afforded each other a quick glance after this occurrence before continuing to walk up towards the building.

"Don't we have to wait for Dr. Stein?" I questioned momentarily forgetting the reason for the awkwardness between us. We had work to do.

"Like I told you last week. We've been able to stabilize our singular forms. I can access my powers even when not merged." He responded in a flat voice.

As we approached the front doors, the scene I saw before me was one straight out of one of my nightmares. Iris was gagged and tied up to the side of the building but my gaze was glued to the man who stood before her. The Reverse Flash stood with his hood down staring at me with an arrogant smile plastered on the face of Harrison Wells. I felt my blood run cold.

"Let her go," I said through clenched teeth sounding a lot less confident than I had hoped.

"Oh Barry… I am sorry but I just can't do that. We have business to attend to first," he replied mockingly as if speaking to a child.

I felt myself tense in anger. This man had already murdered my mother, sent my father to prison for his crime and now he was threatening my best friend. I may no longer love Iris the same way I had before but she was still family to me and there was no way I was going to let this monster touch her again. With that thought I released the tension I had building in my body and shot towards him faster than ever before but he was already gone. Turning sharply to avoid smashing my body across the building I followed the man in yellow across the courtyard. I followed him around and around for what seemed like eternity yet I knew only a few seconds had passed. Meanwhile Ronnie had lit flames along is body and was hovering a few meters above the ground eying the twirling streaks of colour that were our bodies. I could see he was waiting to get a shot off yet was unable to discern who was who. It was only then that I noticed Caitlin and Cisco creeping around the side of the parking lot heading towards Iris. I felt the panic starting build in my chest. I needed to distract him so I stopped suddenly.

"What do you want? What have I ever done to you?" I screamed at his now stilled form.

"Oh you haven't anything to me Barry," he said with a deadly calm in his voice. I already had the next question on my lips when he continued on, "At least not yet. But you will. You will!" He than let out a short but loud barking laugh at his own statement. He really is mad!

I had been silently monitoring Caitlin and Cisco out of the corner of my eye the whole time and they had managed to not only reach Iris but cut through the bonds holding her as well. Seeing an opportunity I flashed to their side and grabbed Iris bringing her to the gate. I quickly let her go to glance back preparing to go get Caitlin then Cisco but froze at what I saw. In the moment of Wells distraction, Ronnie had sent a torrent of flame in his direction. Wells' initially caught off guard had faltered momentarily but quickly recovered before running around the torrent of flame. He reached Ronnie unleashing a flurry of blows on him, his arms a blur with his speed. Ronnie was on the ground and unmoving in seconds. Wells then began to advance on him at a normal pace making it clear he was going in for the final blow. Even through everything that had happened over the past week I still though Ronnie was a nice guy and he had the same priorities I did, keeping Caitlin safe, yet I stood there completely frozen as if my limbs were weighed down with lead.

It was then that I heard the twang from on top of the building and suddenly there was an arrow in Wells' back. I saw some sort of electric charge released from wear it was lodged in his back and his body went through some sort of convulsion before falling to the ground. Suddenly the Arrow was dropping off of the building running up to Ronnie's fallen form where he kneeled. Caitlin began to run over as well with look of horror but that was when I saw Wells' body stir again. Before I knew it I was looking at a similar scene again except this time my partner was down and instead of Iris being tied to the building, it was Caitlin being held with Wells' arm around her throat. If I had thought that I was in a nightmare before then this was a vision dragged up from the deepest pits of hell and I knew no matter what happened, it would haunt me for the rest of my life.

As his free arm began to vibrate like the time he had approached Cisco I saw Caitlin's eyes widen in fear. It was then that something inside of me snapped. The anger began to rise up again this time tenfold. The fiery inferno raged through my body making every particle of my body buzz. Everything slowed down. I saw Wells' arm begin to descend towards Caitlin's heart. It was as if I was watching it in slow motion yet somehow I knew he was still moving it at superhuman speed. Images began to flash before my eyes of all the possibilities I had in my future with Caitlin… everything that he was trying to take away. It was in that instant that I moved. If the whole time it took for Wells' to move his arm in its complete motion was a fraction of a second than it only took a fraction of that time for me to reach him. He had barely moved a few millimeters when I grabbed the arm around her throat pulling it clear and crashing into his torso. We both went flying into the brick wall behind him leaving Caitlin what appeared to be suddenly untouched. Time then resumed normally. I looked down to see Wells' alive yet bloody, bruised and unconscious. I stood quickly to look at Caitlin. She stood there blinking for a few seconds as if processing what had just occurred before her legs began to tremble and gave out. I rushed over and caught her before she could hit the ground only to realize I barely had the energy to stand either and we continued her original journey to ground. I was able to at least shield her with my body from the concrete and we both lay there trying to catch our breath for several moments.

However the moment of recuperation was broken by a moan of pain from across the parking lot. "Get over here quick," Oliver said quickly with a grim voice, "It's not good." We quickly scrambled to our feet unsteadily and hurried over at a human speed. Oliver was kneeling over Ronnie partially blocking our view until he stood. When he did I heard Caitlin gasp beside me and I stood uncomprehending of what I was seeing. Ronnie was bruised all over his body and clearly had several broken bones but most strange of all was the several deeps cuts he had were glowing. This phenomenon was explained a moment later when Cisco arrived at their side.

"His body is attempting to heal itself generating the light and heat we are seeing," he explained.

"But the damage is too extensive he'll blow before the process is complete," continued Caitlin where Cisco left off.

"We can save him," the voice of Dr. Stein said as he appeared beside them, finally arriving from the conference. "If I fuse with his body, the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. matrix will stabilize once again and the healing process will complete but we won't be able to separate and stabilize like this ever again."

"No! Ronnie I just got your back… I… I… you'll lose yourself again. If you share a body, I… we won't be able to… you won't be the same person anymore." Caitlin stuttered.

"Its ok, "Ronnie grunted out with a hiss of pain. "We both know I had already changed anyway and so had you, maybe even more. It was never going to work. You don't need me anymore," he continued while tears began to slide down Caitlin's face. Ronnie looked at me, "Take care of her." I couldn't find my voice so I only nodded the affirmative before his gaze turned to Dr. Stein.

"When the bonding begins we will need to get out of a populated area where the initial radiation will not be harmful," Dr. Stein explained. He looked down at Ronnie with a look of deep concentration. I moment later his body began to glow and fade into motes of light that flowed into Ronnie's body. The light surrounding them grew blinding for a second before softly fading. Ronnie lay in the same position as before though his injuries were now gone. His skin was glowing and his whole body was shimmering with heat. "Goodbye," the words left his mouth from two distinct voices in unison before his hands caught a flame and he surged upward into the night. Glancing after his retreating form I wrapped my arms around Caitlin and held her as she cried.

That night we moved Wells' body into our makeshift prison before he could wake up and then we all headed home for some much needed sleep. When I arrived back the next day I found Caitlin staring lifelessly at a computer monitor, watching the cell where Wells was contained. I slowly walked towards her and she barely even acknowledged I was there.

"I have no one. Ronnie is gone again, and the man, the friend, that I trusted and looked up to more than anyone else turned out to have been lying to us since the beginning," she finally said without her eyes leaving the screen. "He almost killed Ronnie the first time and now again a second time. He almost got me. If… if you hadn't…" she continued on, her lip begin to tremble at the end.

Without thinking I reached out and grabbed her hand. "You are not alone!" Her eyes finally looked up into mine. "I'll always be here for you. You'll never be alone again! We'll be there fore each other. I realized recently how much you mean to me, especially last night when I thought I had lost you. I love you!" I said with conviction before realizing how much I had just revealed and then continued on before I would lose my nerve, "I don't know if you feel the same way but even if you don't, I'll always be there for whatever you need. Even if only as a friend so just tell what you need and I'll be there."

She was staring at me eyes wide with an unreadable expression on her face. As the silence stretched on and on my heart began to thump faster and faster in my chest, so much so that I swear she could hear it! Finally, she broke the silence, "I wished it was you."

"What?" I asked.

"Last week… the shape shifter… I wished it was you," she said.

I stared at her blankly, uncomprehending but before I knew it her lips were on mine. I stood there still as a statue in shock before what was happening hit me and I eagerly responded. As we held each other close, it felt as if my whole body was filled with warmth and I was floating on a cloud. It felt right. This is where I was supposed to be. I had a realization. Wells was not the last danger we would face. There would be many more, possibly even worse, with even higher stakes, but no matter what happened we would face it together. That didn't sound too bad to me.

_**Author Note 2:**__ Thank you so much to all my readers for sticking with me this far. I hope you all enjoyed my first story and as always please review to let me know how I did. I hope to write more stories in the coming months. I have several ideas for some Harry Potter fanfictions but no doubt I will return to write more Snowbarry in a new story when the second season starts in the fall. All the best readers and thank you again for the continued support. I hope to see you all back reading my future stories. _


End file.
